Human
“One of the things Ford Prefect had always found hardest to understand about humans was their habit of continually stating and repeating the very very obvious.” -''Douglas Adams, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy-'' One of the most widespread and adaptable races in the universe, Humans are omnivorous bipedal humanoid mammals that hail from the planet Earth. They commonly refer to themselves as Pioneers of the Universe, seeking to explore more than has ever been explored, simply for curiosity sake. Biology Humans have an erect posture, two legs with triple joints (Hip, Knee and Ankle), two arms with triple joints (Shoulder, Elbow and Wrist), and a head, which comprises of the brain and most of the sensory organs. This type of structure is commonly referred to as Humanoid. Many races, such as Vulcans, look almost identical to that of Humans, though they differ slightly. Humans balance almost entirely on their two legs, using their torso and arms to help balance them. Their knees bend backwards. Their feet evolved from a secondary pair of hands, which allow them to bear the weight of the rest of the Human frame. Despite being evolved from more predatory species, many races consider them weak and not well adapted to hunt without the use of tools. They do have some sharp teeth, and nails rather than claws on their fingers and toes attached to their hands and feet, respectively. They are, however, able to increase their endurance, strength and accuracy from training and practice. It is commonly known that a Human's greatest strength is their ability to adapt, being able to survive in almost any environment they are able to breath or comfortably survive in. Technology Human technology is largely based on fire, textiles, ceramics, metalwork, woodwork and various other minerals and substances found on their planet, as well as the the ability to cultivate useful plants to their advantage and "tame" wild beasts as companions. As they began to travel the stars, discovering new planets, species, plant life and more, they adapted to these new changes, learning the local languages where needed, and understanding the ways the universe works outside of their little blue marble called Earth. From the discovery of fire to the ability to travel across entire galaxies in mere minutes, Humanity has developed many wondrous technologies with what little they had at their disposal. They developed vehicles, weapons, new chemicals, atomic fission, electromagnetic devices and much, much more. Their Place In The Universe As one of the most adaptable and stubborn races in the universe, Humans have managed to adapt to the hundreds of planets that the known universe has to offer. With colonies, cities, districts and settlements on many of these planets, Humanity has left their mark on the universe in a way no other race really has, quantity over quality. While many of the settlements and cities that are made by Humans are extravagant, many of them are little more than shanty towns, built using the most basic of materials able to sustain them in whatever environment they find themselves in. Thanks in part to their massive expansion, adaptability and desire to be a part of the universe as a whole, it was decided by the Citadel Council that Humans would be allowed to become Council Members. The first of these members was a Human by the name of Cinalia. A female cyborg who had been the victim of a terrible terrorist attack on Earth, she brought her leadership skills and skill with negotiation to the council, where she served for nearly 70 years, before eventually succumbing to the deterioration that pervades all Humans, Age. They also had a major impact on other political and military aspects in the universe, creating several corporations and organizations, each created to do different things. Some were political organizations designed to negotiate with other planets in an effort for peace,. Some were more militaristic, creating weapons and training soldiers to fight those who would not negotiate nicely. And even more still were organizations based in profit, where various weapons, armors, clothing and other products are manufactured and sold.